Chaoji le jardinier
by Yuui Anata
Summary: Et oui, quand on récolte un tas de râteaux comme Chaoji, on a de quoi jardiner ... Fic anti-Chaoji! Attention : gros n'importe quoi! Chapitre 2 en ligne!
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde ! C'est Flo !! **

**j'ai décidé d'écrire une imbécilité sur les râteaux de Chaoji, et ainsi de pourrir le site un peu plus ... XD**

**Comme la tête de ce babouin ne me revient pas, j'ai décidé d'être trèèèss méchante avec lui ... allez, un petit rire sadique pour l'occasion ! Mouahahahaa !! XD**

**si vous voulez lire cette fic, ou ce qui y ressemble, vous devez : **

**-ne pas être fan de Chaoji ... enfin, je dis ça mais je ne connais personne qui l'aime ... **

**-ne pas être trop exigent au niveau de l'humour ... autant vous prévenir, ça vole pas haut ...**

**Bon ! J'ai terminé avec mon préambule ... à vous de voir si vous voulez fuir, vous avez encore quelques secondes ...**

**Bonne lecture ! XD**

C'était une magnifique journée à la congrégation de l'ombre . Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, et les grenouilles à cravates barbottaient joyeusement dans des flaques d'eau nauséabondes . Chaoji se baladait seul dans les immenses couloirs de sa « maison », sans objectifs précis . Le peu de neurones qu'il possédait avait décidé de s'activer, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se mit à réfléchir . Il était tout seul maintenant . Abandonné comme un déchet, une larve, un vieux morceau de chewing-gum collé sous une table d'école, et tant d'autres ...

C'est vrai, il était seul . Le maréchal Tiedoll l'avait laissé à la congrégation, lui disant qu'il était trop inexpérimenté pour pouvoir l'emmener avec lui .

_En exclusivité pour vous, nous avons découvert ce que pensait ce généreux maréchal à ce moment-là __:_

_« je n'ai malheureusement pas envie de t'emmener avec moi, Chaoji . Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute, mais tu sens mauvais, tu es laid et tu es gros . Si tu viens avec moi, je n'aurais plus d'inspiration, plus d'appétit à cause de ton odeur, et tu gâcheras le paysage avec ta tête de macaque . »_

_Remarquons tout de même que le maréchal Tiédoll est resté tout-à-fait courtois et poli, même dans ses pensées . Nous l'en remercions . _

De plus, ses ''amis'' rescapés s'étaient tirés vite fait bien fait dès qu'ils en avaient eu l'occasion, lui donnant une explication minable que l'apprenti exorciste avait bien entendu gobé .

« Quand même, c'est pas de bol, ce cancer des zigomatiques ... j'espère qu'à Bora-Bora, on trouvera le moyen de les soigner ... » pensa Chaoji lorsqu'il regarda les deux compères s'en aller en riant .

Chaoji errait donc dans les couloirs, sans maréchal, sans amis, sans neurones, sans cerveau et donc sans personne à qui il pouvait raconter à quel point Anita-sama pouvait être belle, courageuse et tout le bordel . Même les murs en avaient marre de l'écouter parler .

Une ampoule apparut soudainement au-dessus de la tête de Chaoji, s'éteignit, clignota un peu et s'alluma définitivement . Il fallait qu'il trouve quelqu'un . C'est alors qu'il se mit à courir avec un sourire béat collé au viasge, se cognant la tête dans les murs de temps en temps, avec une idée fixe en tête :

Il lui fallait une petite amie, pour ne plus être seul . Une qui ressemble à Anita-sama, évidemment .

Il se mit à la recherche de sa cible, une jolie fille du nom de Lenalee Lee dans la chose qui lui servait de tête . Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, mais il pensait que son charme naturel allait agir . Ou peut-être était-ce son odeur naturelle . Quoi qu'il en soit, il était prêt .

Malheureusement, il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait . Dommage pour lui ... il ne savait pas grand chose de toutes façons ... mais bon, ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort, n'est-ce pas ? On verra bien si ça marche sur lui ... bonne chance Chaoji ...

Tu en auras besoin ...

**Ahahaha ! C'est ... trop con ... euh ... comment j'ai pu oser publier ''ça'' ? Au moins, ça me défoule ...**

**Bon, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, Chaoji va jeter son dévolu sur Lenalee ... vous vous doutez aussi que ça va mal se terminer, n'est-ce pas ?XD**

**allez, au prochain chapitre ! Si quelqu'un lit ça ... -- ''**

**Flo**


	2. chapitre 1

**Salut tout le monde !!**

**Je suis de retour avec le chapitre 1 des râteaux de Chaoji ... et je peux vous dire une chose : **

**CA VA SAIGNER POUR TOI CHAOJI !! Mouahahahaaaa !! **

**Bon, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que j'ai rien à dire ... ah, si ... Curieusement, je poste ce ramassis de stupidités plus vite que mon autre fic ... je suppose que les conneries, ça sort plus vite que le reste ... XD**

**allez, marrez-vous bien ( ou pas ) !! **

**ACTIOOOONNNNNN !!**

Chaoji se leva de bonne heure ce matin-là . Il avait décidé de se faire tout beau et tout propre pour aller voir Lenalee . Il prit un bain, -le premier depuis quelques mois- et s'habilla avec son plus beau et unique costume : il avait choisit sa veste porte-bonheur jaune canari à motifs nounours, le tout mit en valeur par sa cravate verte kaki à pois roses fushia . Il se coiffa avec la tondeuse du voisin, étant donné que son peigne était resté coincé dans son effroyable touffe de cheveux .

Fin prêt, il se mit alors à courir en long, en large et en travers les couloirs, ayant visiblement oublié de se demander où se trouvait la chambre de la jeune fille . Après 3 heures de course saccadée au hasard, il tomba nez à nez avec Lenalee .

« Lenalee ! B-b-bonjour ! »

La jeune chinoise le dévisagea un moment, puis dit avec un sourire :

« Pour les cobayes de Nii-san, c'est à l'étage en dessous qu'il faut aller ... commença Lenalee .

-Non ! Non ! C'est moi ! Chaoji !!

-Oh ! Tu as un nouveau look ? Tu es ... à tomber . »

Chaoji se mit à sourire stupidement, pensant qu'elle lui faisait un compliment . Soudain, la jeune fille sembla se souvenir de quelque chose .

« Au fait, je te cherchais depuis un moment je voulais te dire quelque chose ... »

Chaoji se mit à rougir .

_Cette fois, c'est la bonne ! J'y crois pas ... c'est aussi simple que 2 et 2 font 3 ... Je suis sûr que c'est mon nouveau look qui l'a fait craquer ... je suis trop fort ! Mouhahahahaha !!_

Il répondit en essayant de se contrôler et de ne pas se mettre à rire nerveusement .

« Ahahaha ... °hum° Ah ? Et qu'est-ce tu me voulais ? Ahaha ... »

Pas de contrôle + rire nerveux ... bien joué Chaoji .

Elle s'approcha doucement, faisant accélérer les battements de coeur de l'exorciste à tête de singe .

« en fait ... ça me ferait vraiment plaisir si ... »

Chaoji sentait presque le souffle chaud de la jeune fille sur son visage difforme .

« Si tu allais t'entraîner ? C'est vrai que tu es plutôt faible pour un exorciste ... » Elle dit cela avec son sourire dont seule elle avait le secret .

Chaoji s'affala sur le sol à la manière d'une bouse . Il se releva tant bien que mal, décidé à ne pas lâcher si facilement le morceau :

« ahaha ... je pensais justement aller m'entraîner ... »

la jeune chinoise le toisa du regard un moment, puis demanda innocement :

« Dans cette tenue ? »

Nouvelle chute . Chaoji essaya des ramasser les morceaux et de changer de sujet de conversation par la même occasion .

« °hum° ... j'aime rester élégant, même quand je m'entraîne, dit-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux coupés à la tondeuse à gazon . Mais je préfèrerais pouvoir m'entraîner ... _avec quelqu'un_ ... fit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air séduisant (1) .

-Ah bon ? Tu n'aimes pas te retrouver seul ? »

Chaoji resta interdit un moment . Il venait quand même de balancer un sous-entendu gros comme un camion . Soit il était pas doué, soit la jeune fille avait l'esprit un peu trop lent . Mais l'exorciste était tenace : ce n'était pas un petit problème de compréhension qui allait le faire abandonner ! Aussi il retourna à l'assaut, animé par une nouvelle force .

« on pourrait s'entraîner ... _tout les deux_ ...

-Oh ! Mais moi je n'ai pas besoin de m'entraîner ... », dit Lenalee avec un sourire si lumineux qu'elle aveugla complètement le héros de notre histoire .

Bon ... Chaoji essaya de remettre sa mâchoire en place et mit des lunettes de soleil pour y voir quelque chose, puis retourna à l'assaut, poussé par l'énergie du désespoir .

« ... ben ... euh ... on ... on pourrait aller boire un café ensemble ?

-Ce serait un merveilleuse idée ... »

Chaoji n'en crut pas ses oreilles ... comme quoi, tant qu'on a pas essayé, on n'est pas sûr du résultat ...

« ... mais je crois que les autres son occupés .. on ne pourra pas y aller tous ensemble ... »

... ou pas .

Chaoji s'écrasa une fois de plus au sol ... bon . Au point où il en était, il essaya la technique de la dernière chance . Il se mit à genoux devant la jeune femme et l'implora .

« s'il te plaît ... tu ne veux pas qu'on sorte ensemble ? Même par pitié ça me va ...

... Non, j'ai pas envie . Tu m'excuses, mais je dois aller rendre un rapport à Nii-san ... à plus tard Chaoji ! »

Et elle s'en alla, chantonnant joyeusement une petit chanson, sans se douter que derrière elle Chaoji venait de se prendre le râteau du siècle .

Un peu plus tard, le disciple de Tiedoll était à le bibliothèque et cherchait un livre pour lui expliquer comment draguer une fille sans que tout se termine en désastre .

« Tiens ? Qu'est-ce qu'un cobaye de Komui fait dans la bibliothèque ?

-Kyaaaaaaaa !! »

Chaoji poussa un cri digne des plus grandes fangirls quand il entendit la voix de Lavi, qui, comme d'habitude, était sorti de nulle part . Ce dernier plissa les yeux, pencha la tête et, après quelques minutes d'intense concentration, s'écria :

« OH ! Mais c'est ce bon vieux Chaoji ! Pourquoi t'es déguisé en clown ? »

ce dernier ne répondit pas, trop occupé à chercher le livre qui pourrait éventuellement le sauver d'une vie de célibataire . Le borgne le rgarda un moment, puis lui demanda ce qu'il cherchait .

« Euh ... Lavi-san ... vous me promettez de ne pas rire ?

-Tu as ma parole, promit le futur bookman, curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait découvrir .

-ben ... je cherche un livre pour apprendre à draguer les filles ... »

Lavi plaqua ses mains sur son visage en essayant de se retenir . Soudain il éclata et se mit à hurler de rire en se roulant par terre, faisant pleurer le disciple de Tiedoll au passage . La crise passée, Chaoji demanda de l'aide au futur bookman .

« Justement, tu tombes très bien ... j'ai exactement ce que'il te faut ... »

il sortit un livre de nulle part, et se transforma en parfait vendeur de télé-achats .

« Des problèmes en amour ? Alors n'hésitez plus ! Voici le livre anti-râteaux ! ''1001 trucs pour draguer ''du célébrissime ''Lav ... euh ... Vila '' !! garanti satisfait ou remboursé _ou presque_ !! 25 euros TTC seulement !! »

Chaoji regarda le borgne s'agiter dans tous les sens devant la caméra, disant des choses du genre « si vous êtes également intéressés chers téléspectateurs, composez le numéro qui s'affiche sur votre écran ... », et réfléchit un moment . C'était une occasion à ne pas manquer . Il accepta l'offre du bookman junior .

« Merci de votre confiance !! Ah, j'ai un cadeau pour toi ... attrape ça ! »

Chaoji attrapa l'instrument que Lavi lui lançait .

« C'est pour le chapitre de la sérénade », répondit-il devant le regard interrogateur de l'autre .

Chaoji s'enferma dans sa chambre avec son livre et son instrument, bien décidé à séduire Lenalee par tous les moyens .

Un peu plus tard, dans la bibliothèque ...

« LAVI !!

-Hum ? Tu m'appelles, panda ? Demanda Lavi en sortant d'on ne sait où .

-Tu ne saurais pas où est passé mon accordéon, par hasard ? C'est l'heure de mon entraînement quotidien . »

le bookman junior fit un sourire trop grand pour être innocent . Mais il avait quand même finement joué : il avait vendu cet instrument de malheur à un gogo dont il ne souvenait même plus le nom, et avait ainsi préservé ses oreilles de leur torture quotidienne .

« Je sais paaassss ... » fit-il sa tête d'innocent ... pas vraiment convaincant . S'en suivit alors d'un séance de torture sur laquelle nous déposons un voile pudique afin de préserver la pureté et l'innocence de nos chers téléspec ... lecteurs .

Allen se baladait innocement dans les couloirs de la congrégation, en route pour la cafétéria, lorsqu'il entendit un horrible bruit retentir à sa gauche . Tous les sens en alerte, il activa son innocence et arracha la porte de la chambre d'où le bruit venait . Il tomba alors nez-à-nez avec Chaoji, déguisé en cobaye pour les expériences de Komui, entrain de chanter une sérénade avec un accordéon à sa plante verte, qui, justement, venait de rendre l'âme .

« Heu ... Chaoji ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Oh ! Bonjour Allen ! ... ben je répète la sérénade que je vais jouer à Lenalee ... mais ma plante ne veut plus l'écouter apparement ... tu veux l'entendre ? »

Malheureusement, le jeune exorciste eut l'idée saugrenue d'accepter . On le retrouva quelques jours plus tard, les oreilles en sang, essayant de se jeter dans le lac le plus proche afin d'abréger ses souffrances .

Chaoji, quand à lui, était plutôt fier de ses performances musicales . C'était décidé, il allait jouer sa sérénade pour Lenalee le lendemain, et rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher ... c'est le coeur gonflé de promesses et d'espoir que notre raté national s'endormit comme un bienheureux .

(1)Quelle blague d'ailleurs ... vous vous doutez bien que ça court au désastre, comme d'habitude, n'est-ce pas ? XD

**... j'ai comme un doute ... est-ce qu'il y a encore quelqu'un sur cette page ? XD**

**Comme vous le constatez, ça part vraiment en live de temps en temps ... pour ne pas dire toujours ...**

**C'était le premier râteau de Chaoji ... mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y en aura beaucoup d'autres ... beaucoup ... Mouahaha !! **

**... hein ? Vous vous demandez comment c'est possible, vu qu'il y a que 2 ou 3 filles à le congrégation ? Voyons ... un peu d'imagination que diable ... XD**

**bon, ben je vais écrire mon autre fic, vu qu'il y a quelques menaces à coup de bazooka qui pèsent sur moi ... XD**

**Bisous aux rares personnes qui vont peut-être venir sur cette page ... **

**Flo, en proie à une imagination et à un humour douteux ...**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Salut tout le monde! En supposant qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour m'écouter! XD**

**Me voilà avec mon... mon chef-d'oeuvre! Un peu en retard, certes, mais avec un chapitre encore plus stupide et douloureux pour notre Chaoji que le précédent... **

**Merci de laisser votre cerveau à l'entrée... il n'est pas admis dans l'univers de cette fanfic... XD**

**Amusez-vous bien !**

Chaoji se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit . Il avait tout prévu ... il s'habilla avec son costume capable d'effrayer les plus grands monstres de films d'horreur, prit son accordéon et sortit de sa chambre précipitemment, oubliant au passage de fermer la porte de sa chambre . Il arriva devant le balcon de Lenalee après plusieurs heures de recherches. Les rayons blafards de la lune éclairaient faiblement la fenêtre de la jeune chinoise sans doute endormie...plus pour très longtemps, si vous voulez mon avis...

Le disciple de Tiedoll inspira une grande bouffée d'air, histoire de faire passer le stress, et sortit son accordéon de son étui. Après toutes ses répétitions, il ne pouvait que conquérir le coeur de la belle...

Il sortit sa partition et se mit à jouer. Mal. Très mal. TRES TRES mal. Mais bon, ça vous le saviez déjà, non? Des oiseaux qui somnolaient tranquillement dans les arbres s'envolèrent, complètement paniqués. Une meute de loups, qui passait là par hasard, se mirent à se tortiller au sol en hurlant de douleur. Allen, à peine sortit du lac d'où il s'était jeté, retourna voir le poissons en entendant l'horrible gémissement émit par l'accordéon. Certaines vitres de la congrégation se fêlèrent malgré leur épaisseur, et une partie de l'imposant bâtiment manqua de s'écrouler sous les ondes sonores.

Et pour accompagner cette magnifique mélodie, Chaoji se mit à chanter. D'une voix suave et sensuelle. Enfin, tout est relatif. Vous savez, la voix d'un éléphant enruhmé peut plaire à certains... Toujours est-il que notre éléphant enruhmé sortit sa chanson, sous l'oeil apeuré des quelques animaux qui ne s'étaient pas encore enfuis, paralysés par la peur.

« JE TAAIIIMMMEEUUUUUHHH!!!

COMME UN FOU,

COMME UN SOLDAT,

COMME UNE STAR DE CINEMMAAAAAAA !!!!! »

C'est à ce moment-là que la vitre au-dessus de lui explosa en mille morceaux. Chaoji, toujours entrain de chanter du Celine Dion version porte-qui-grince, se prit quelques morceaux de verre en pleine tête sans pour autant y faire attention.

Alors que le pauvre instrument gémissait dans les mains de Chaoji, la fenêtre, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, s'ouvrit brusquement. L'exorciste s'arrêta de jouer et contempla la fine silhouette appuyée sur la balustrade. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombant avec grâce sur ses épaules, ses bras finement sculptés, son visage si doux, ses yeux allongés aus prunelles sombres et lançant des éclairs...

« MAIS T'AS PAS UN PEU FINI TON BORDEL OUI ??? Y EN A QUI ESSAIENT DE DORMIR ICI !!! »

...Et sa voix si sensuelle... une voix... bien grave et masculine... attendez une petite minute... grave et masculine???

Chaoji plissa les yeux pour mieux apercevoir la personne qui l'insultait. Il ressemblait à Lenalee, certes, mais ce n'était pas Lenalee. Et avec sa chance, il était tombé l'homme le plus froid de la congrégation, j'ai nommé Kanda Yuu. Et qui n'était pas de la meilleure humeur qui soit, si vous voulez mon avis.

Il resta un moment bouche bée, à contempler celui qu'il avait prit pour sa chère Lenalee. Kanda, dans son pyjama rose à nounours (1), le fusillait du regard.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fous à 3 heures du matin, sous ma fenêtre ET AVEC CET ACCORDEON ??? »

Il ne répondit pas, encore sous le choc. Heureusement, le bienveillant Kanda lui balança avec force une peluche Mokona en pleine face pour le ramener à la raison.

« EH! J'te parle abruti! Et pourquoi tu me regarde avec cet air de mollusque??? »

Les bribes de cerveau de Chaoji se reconnectèrent tant bien que mal, et Chaoji répondit simplement :

« Ben je chante une sérénade! »

Kanda le fixa quelques secondes. Ou bien les mots ''sérénade'' et ''torture'' étaient synonymes, ou bien l'un des deux exorcistes était un abruti fini. Devinez quelle est la bonne solution...

« ...Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu chantes une sérénade sous MA FENETRE ???

-...Ben pour séduire Lenalee! »

Le kendoka iceberg resta interdit un moment, se demandant s'il n'avait pas loupé un chapitre. Pourquoi ce demeuré parlait-il de Lenalee alors qu'il était sous sa fenêtre? Il manquait vraiment une case à ce babouin...Il décida alors, dans sa grande bonté naturelle, de lui expliquer calmement les légères erreurs qu'il avait commises.

-Bon, alors tu ouvres grand tes feuilles de choux, parce que je vais pas le répéter deux fois :

1) Une sérénade, c'est fait pour séduire, pas pour percer les oreilles, crétin!

2) Comme si tu pouvais sortir avec une fille, gros cul!(2)

3) DEPUIS QUAND JE M'APPELLE LENALEE ???

Chaoji sembla comprendre. Mais quelque chose semblait encore le troubler.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la chambre de Lenalee, Kanda? »

S'en fut trop pour notre kendoka mal réveillé et à bout de nerfs. Il sortit Mugen et balança son déferlement d'insectes sur l'inconscient qui avait osé le réveiller.

_Quelques minutes plus tard..._

Chaoji était au pied de la VRAIE fenêtre de Lenalee. Ne possédant plus son accordéon que les insectes de Kanda avaient dévoré, il opta pour le second plan de son opération : séduction. Il regarda un moment le balcon de la jeune chinoise. Gonflé à bloc, il posa quelques graines qu'il avait volé dans le bureau de Komui et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, une énorme tige de haricot sortit de terre et se mit à pousser à une vitesse fulgurante. Le disciple de Tiedoll regarda la plante pousser et monter jusqu'aux nuages, et se mit à grimper. Jack... pardon... Chaoji arriva, après quelques rencontres douloureuses avec le sol, à la fenêtre de la jolie chinoise. Il ouvrit doucement la fenêtre, sortit de sa poche une rose quelque peu abîmée par les récents évènements et s'approcha du lit à badalquin de la jeune fille endormie.

Il s'agenouilla doucement près du lit pour contempler les traits de l'adolescente. Elee semblait dormir si paisiblement... et ses lèvres semblaient l'appeler. Il se pencha doucement sur visage de la belle, et...

Komui apparut de nulle part, une batte de base-ball en main.

« Bonsoir, Chaoji. »

Le ton du super Intendant était glacial. Glacial et effrayant. Il s'approcha doucement de Chaoji en levant sa batte de base-ball rouge sur laquelle on pouvait lire les inscriptions « Metal Cutter » éclairées par les faibles rayons de la lune. C'est à ce moment précis que Chaoji commenca à paniquer. Il recula, les yeux rivés sur l'homme au béret qui dégageait une aura meurtrière.

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu faisais près de ma chère, magnifique, adorable Lenalee-chan?

-Euh... rien! Je... je voulais lui dire bonsoir, c'est tout... » fit Chaoji avec un sourire crispé.

Malheureusement, le super Intendant ne sembla pas se satifaire de l'explication de l'exorciste.

« Metal Cutter réclame ton sang... MEURRRRSS!!! »

Quelques jours plus tard, les esclaves de Komui aperçurent le super intendant dans son bureau, d'excellente humeur, nettoyant du sang sur sa batte de base-ball et monologuant : « Un magnifique homerun... J'aurais pu me reconvertir en joueur de base-ball... ». Ils décidèrent de ne pas se poser de questions, effrayés par ce qu'ils pourraient découvrir...

Encore quelques jours plus tard, Allen arriva à la congrégation, épuisé et trempé jusqu'aux os et portant une masse informe et sanguignolante sur le dos. Il s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient.

Il se réveilla de nouveau quelques jours plus tard, les idées complètement floues. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut la chose qu'il transportait lorsqu'il arriva à la congrégation. Lenalee et Lavi, accompagnés de Kanda qu'ils avaient réussi à traîner jusqu'ici, se mirent à bondir de joie en voyant l'albinos se réveiller. Lenalee et Lavi, hein. Pas Kanda... il ne faut pas trop lui en demander trop non plus.

Après les habituelles questions de : « Comment tu te sens » et « Est-ce que ça va? », Yuu prit la parole :

« Hé moyashi! C'est quoi le truc difforme que t'as ramené? »

Après la séance de : « C'est Allen! Bakanda! » et de toutes les insultes qui suivirent, Allen lui répondit très gentiment :

« En fait, quand je suis sortit du lac une 2ème fois, cette chose m'est tombée dessus... j'ai voulut la manger, mais finalement j'ai pas osé y goûter... »

Ils fixèrent les chose qui se mit soudainement à bouger. Lavi, Lenalee et Allen se planquèrent derrière Kanda. Celui-ci, très heureux d'être le bouclier de service, sortit Mugen au cas où. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils découvrirent, derrière les bosses et les traces de sang, le nouvel apprenti de Tiedoll... Lenalee s'exclama, ravie :

« Oh! Mais c'est Baoji! Heureuse de te revoir! »

La loque ne répondit pas, et lorsque Lenalee voulut l'aider à se soigner, il partit en hurlant. Elle se demanda vaguement ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire à ce pauvre type...

Chaoji, ayant récupéré une apparence à peu près humaine, était recroquevillé contre un mur, la respiration saccadée par ses sanglots. Il sentit soudainement une main douce et chaude se poser sur son épaule. Il leva la tête et rencontra Miranda.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as... mais sois fort! Si tu ne lèves pas la tête pour combattre tes problèmes, tu ne t'en sortiras jamais... crois-moi, j'étais comme toi avant... et regarde-moi maintenant! »

Pour prouver à quel point elle allait bien, elle fit un tour sur elle-même, trébucha et tomba par la fenêtre qui s'était mystérieusement ouverte. Chaoji, réconforté par cette fille qui faisait la sieste quelques étages plus bas, décida de ne pas se décourager... et il avait trouvé une cible appropriée...

Chaoji le séducteur allait reprendre du service... Attention les yeux!

A quelques étages de là, Lavi se baladait dans les couloirs. Il avait quitté l'infirmerie qui était bondée de monde. Allen avait tant de succès... Marchant au hasard des couloirs, il aperçut une porte ouverte. Sa nature curieuse l'emportant, il entra dans la chambre apparemment vide et se mit à fouiller de fond en comble la chambre déserte, dans l'espoir d'y trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Il trouva tout d'abord l'étui de l'accordéon de du vieux panda, puis un exemplaire du livre qu'il avait vendu à un glandu de passage. Il le récupéra, ainsi qu'un carnet qui trainaît sur une table et sur lequel on pouvait lire : « Journal intime ». Lavi sourit. Il n'avait pas perdu sa journée...

(1) Hmm... Sexy, n'est-ce pas ? XD

(2)Référence aux émouvantes retrouvailles entre le comte et le maréchal Cross...XD

**Voilà voilà ! **

**Chaoji a trouvé une nouvelle victime à harceler! Mais qui cela peut-il bien être? ° Suspence à deux balles ° XD**

**J'espère que vous avez trouvé les petits clins d'oeil à d'autres oeuvres que j'ai placé ici et là... à vous de me dire lesquels! ; )**

**Je m'excuse pour avoir osé poster cette chose... mais moi, j'ai bien rigolé en tout cas... **

**C'est tout... mais je reviendrais... Mouahahaa! **

**J'ai remarqué que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de placer un rire sadique à chaque fois... Hein? Moi? Bizarre? Mais nooonnn...**

**Allez! Au prochain chapitre! **

**Et n'oubliez pas de récupérer votre cerveau à l'entrée... XD**

**Yuui Anata**


End file.
